nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Boëndal
Dieses Interview ist das fünfte aus der Forscherliga Reihe. Befragt werden die kreativsten Spieler der Forscherliga. Heute hat Boëndal auf meine Fragen geantwortet. Boëndal ist der Macher bei Falstads Garde, der wohl berühmtesten Zwergengilde. Boëndal organisiert mit der Garde auch Schlachtzüge bei denen nur Zwerge mitkämpfen. ''Hildegard: Hallo Boendal, wie Du schon siehst schreib ich Deinen Namen nicht richtig. Wie bekommt man denn zwei Punkt auf ein e ?'' Boëndal: hehe .. *grinst über beide Backen* ALT gedrückt halten und 0235 auf dem Nummernblock tippen. ''Hildegard: Fein. Dann beschrieb mal mit nicht mehr als 20 Worten, wer Boëndal ist.'' Boëndal: Ein Zwerg, lebt für sich und die Seinen, begnadeter Lederverarbeiter und Dickkopf. ''Hildegard: Der dickköpfige Zwerg hat eine einmalige Gilde aufgebaut. Wie wurde Falstads Garde gegründet ?'' Boëndal: Mmm .. aus einer Laune heraus. Habe von Anfang an auf der Forscherliga versucht mich ausschließlich nur mit Zwergen abzugeben, so dass ich mit 40 ne Menge Zwerge kannte, welche meine Idee eine reine Zwergengilde zu erschaffen teilten. Für mich ist es wie eine Familie. Eine Familie gleichgesinnter, welche unglaublichen Spaß daran haben, einen Zwerg zu spielen und so mancher Gefahr entgegen zu stellen, von denen 0815-Spieler behaupten, dass sie so nicht schaffbar sind. Die Garde ist ein sehr familiärer Haufen gleichgesinnter. Wir sind in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr aktiv an dem Leben auf der Forscherliga beteiligt. Entweder ziehen Auserwählte mit großen Gruppen dem Unheil entgegen oder aber kleine Gruppen sorgen unter anderem im Rat von Eisenschmiede für ein wenig RP Flair. Kurz um, die Garde bietet das breite Spektrum aller Facetten von WoW. ''Hildegard: Warum werden nur Zwerge aufgenommen. Mag der alte Falstad keine Gnome ?'' Boëndal: Nun, die Idee war wie gesagt eine reine Zwergengilde auf zumachen. Und daran halten wir seit 3 Jahren fest. Einige Gnome haben eine Zeit lang bei uns einen Job gehabt und den mächtigen Schatz der Garde gehortet. Seit der Gildenbankeinführung sind diese aber wegrationalisert worden. Nur einer ist geblieben .. Bingo Beutelgrabscher, Oberlagerist und Bos linke Hand. Der gute Geist, welcher die Garde mit Rohstoffen versorgt. Als Lageristen waren die Gnome am geeignetsten. Ihre kurzen Beine machten sie zu langsamen Dieben *grinst* ''Hildegard: Eine Zwergengilde zu sein klingt toll, aber ist es nicht sehr schwer nur mit Zwergen Schlachtzüge zu bestreiten ?'' Boëndal: Mmm... es ist nicht schwerer als mit einem ausgewogenen Schlachtzug los zuziehen .. es ist jedoch herausfordernder. Wobei .. einige Kämpfe haben sich durchaus als leichter herausgestellt als mit einem "normalen" Schlachtzug. Bei Zwergen gibt es halt nur drei Sachen auf die man achten muss. Schildträger, Angreifer und Heiler. Das macht die Sache durchaus übersichtlich. ''Hildegard: Es gibt ja viele Kämpfe von denen behauptet wird, dass bestimmte Klassen unbedingt dabei sein müssen. Hochkönig Maulgar ist ein gutes Beispiel. Wie habt Ihr den ohne Magier besiegt ?'' Boëndal: hehe .. Krosh .. richtig ... naja.. wir haben überlegt, was einem Magier wohl am ehesten nachkommt. Gab zwei Optionen .. entweder man nimmt einen Jäger oder einen Schattenpriester. Alles andere wäre ja in Nahkampf ausgeartet und das wissen wir alle, hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Also hatten wir nen Zwergenjäger mit guten 15.000 Gesundheitspunkten. Hat gereicht um Krosh in Schach zu halten. Der Rest war bloß ein Gekloppe und Gewusel. ''Hildegard: Gab es Kämpfe, die nicht möglich waren, weil Euch Klassen gefehlt haben ?'' Boëndal: Sagen wir es mal so, wir haben leider zu spät mit diesen wundervollen Schlachtzügen angefangen, so dass wir nicht in den Genuss gekommen sind, mal alle Gegner zu probieren. Problem war vor allem, dass man solch ein Unternehmen durchaus länger im voraus planen muss - 4 Wochen - damit man keinem seine IDs ruiniert oder Schlachtzüge auf Grund von Zwergenmangel bloßstellt *grinst böse* Also haben wir unten angefangen und uns langsam hochgearbeitet. Karazhan, Gruul, Magtheridon, Lurker und A'lar konnten wir bisher bezwingen. Vom Gefühl her würde ich sagen .. keiner der T5 Bosse könnte uns aufhalten. ''Hildegard: Seid Ihr ein Rollenspiel Schlachtzug ?'' Boëndal: Wenn Du damit meinst, ob wir uns auf das Tippen und nutzen von Emotes beschränken dann nein. Wir nutzen normal TS, stellen Bierfässer auf und Schreien wild Zwergenschlachtrufe. Ich denke die Tatsache .. 25 Zwerge zu versammeln, zum Teil ohne Erfahrung an dem jeweiligen Gegner hat sein eigenes RP .. Die Stimmung die herrscht, wenn das Signal zum Angriff kommt, die 10-15 Jäger kontrolliert agieren, die Schildträger ihre Ziele nehmen und die Wut der Angreifer entfacht wird .. jap .. wir sind ein Rollenspiel Schlachtzug .. würde ich sagen. ''Hildegard: Vierzig Zwerge, die im Alterac Tal angreifen wären sicher auch ein Augenschmaus. Betreibt Ihr auch PVP als Garde ?'' Boëndal: Die Idee ist von diversen Gardisten schon gekommen. Mal sehen was das Addon bringt. Ich sag mal .. vielleicht ''Hildegard: Euch gibt es jetzt mehr als drei Jahre. Wird das Leiten einer Gilde nach so einer Zeit nicht anstrengend ?'' Boëndal: Natürlich wird es das. Aber ich habe zum Glück eine Gruppe um mich rum, welche mir eine Menge Arbeit abnimmt. ''Hildegard: Wollt Ihr mit dem Addon direkt in Naxxramas einsteigen als Zwergen Schlachtzug ?'' Boëndal: Eine gute Frage! Natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, dass die Zwerge mit 80 weiterhin als Schlachtzug zusammen streiten. Doch ich denke die Gardisten werden unterschiedlich schnell leveln. Der eine schneller, der andere langsamer, so dass sich am Ende die schnelleren wieder in irgendwelchen Raidgruppen befinden. Und ich werde sicher keine festen Gruppen zerreißen wollen. Mein Ziel ist es jedoch die 10er Versionen der 25er Instanzen mit nur Zwergen anzugehen. Jeder der sich hier angesprochen fühlt ist dazu gern eingeladen. ''Hildegard: Was ist denn die Voraussetzung um ein Gardist zu werden und mit Euch die Zitadelle von Kel'Thuzad zu stürmen ?'' Boëndal: Also man muss nicht zwingend Gardist sein, um mit uns irgendwohin zu gehen. Natürlich hät ich nix dagegen, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Generell kann jeder Zwerg ab einem Grundalter von 25 bei uns mit einsteigen. Voraussetzung hierfür wäre natürlich eine schöne Bewerbung in unseren Hallen oder ein ingame Treffen mit einem der ranghohen Offiziere. Was die Teilnahme am Schlachtzug angeht.. naja.. generell lade ich jeden Zwerg ein mitzukommen. Natürlich nutze ich da "Meta-RP" und tippe /wer Zwerg 70 ein .. Anhand des Namens, sofern der Zwerg mir unbekannt ist, wähle ich dann den ein oder anderen "Random-Zwerg" aus. Dieses System hat sich auch schon bei diversen 5er Instanzen bewährt. ''Hildegard: Was heißt es ein Zwerg zu sein ?'' Boëndal: mmm .. das ist schwer zu sagen .. jeder spielt seinen Zwerg anders.. obwohl .. wir alle haben doch eines gemeinsam *leise* wir machen viele Spitzohren-Witze. ''Hildegard: Erzähl mal wie es war, als Du Boëndal erstellt hast.'' Boëndal: Nun.. es war ne Nacht und Nebel Aktion. Auf meinem alten Realm war so irgendwie die Luft raus. War so grad die Zeit als Düsterbruch rauskam. Keiner wollte nen Schurken mitnehmen.. also habe ich mit einem damaligen Gildenkollegen (ebenfalls ein Zwergenfan) alle RP-Server durchprobiert, wo man halt Boëndal und Boïndil erstellen konnte. Die Forscherliga war noch frei.. also haben wir uns hier niedergelassen ohne jemanden zu kennen oder sonst welche Chars zu haben. ''Hildegard: Boïndil ist Boëndals Bruder. Wird die Geschichte mit ihm irgendwann weitergehen ?'' Boëndal: mmm... soviel sei verraten .. mein ingame Bruder hatte mit 20 keine Lust mehr und hat WoW den Rücken gekehrt. Den Char hat er gelöscht .. den Namen habe ich mir gesichert. Wies weitergeht, wird das Addon klären ''Hildegard: Was waren die schönsten Momente mit Falstads Garde ?'' Boëndal: mmm .. schwer. Sicher die Jahrestagfeiern, wo als allen Löchern Zwerge geschlüpft kommen und zusammen feiern. Da Braufestfässchen ist eine Bereicherung für diese Festigkeiten. Ebenso die Runs durch die UBRS und ZG .. noch vor BC Zeiten. Haben sogar 2x nen Wettlauf mit zwei 10er Gruppen durch UBRS gemacht. Mmm.. dann waren da Hochzeiten .. und natürlich unsere Erfolge im T4 / T5 Kontent. .. Aber der wohl wichtigste Moment war die Gründung .. wo Gamdring und ich zusammen im TS nach dem nun so bekannten Banner der Garde gesucht haben. ''Hildegard: Die Burg Wildhammer im Hinterland ist ja ein zentraler Ort für Eure Gilde. Trifft man Euch da ab und zu ?'' Boëndal: Leider zu selten. Eher nur zu festlichen Anlässen. Wir wollen Falstad nicht all zu sehr auf die Nerven gehen, so dass wir uns von Magni in Eisenschmiede ein Quartier haben geben lassen. ''Hildegard: Fehlt Dir ein Housing-System in World of Warcraft ?'' Boëndal: Klares Ja! ... Die Gildenbank war ein Schritt in die richtig Richtung. Für Gilden ab einer gewissen Größe sollte es Hallen geben so wie sie der Imperator in den Blackrocktiefen hat. Da hock ich nach gewonnenem Kampf auf dem Thron und nur 4 andere bekommen es mit. Sehr schade. Man müßte die Art seiner Unterkunft wählen können. Und halt mit einer Option bestimmte Spieler einladen können diese zu betreten. ''Hildegard: Wann findet denn die nächste Zwergenfeier statt ?'' Boëndal: Spätestens im nächsten Jahr .. zum vierten Geburtstag. ''Hildegard: Hat Boëndal denn schon Fernweh nach Nordend ?'' Boëndal: Boëndal kann es kaum erwarten nach Nordend zu kommen. Seine nun drei Jahre dauernden Nachforschungen über den Verbleib seines Bruders lassen ihn annehmen, dass Arthas eine Rolle in dieser Geschichte spielt. ''Hildegard: Die Zwerge haben ja eine unglaubliche Geschichte und viele Rätsel sind noch ungelöst. Beschäftigt Ihr Euch als Garde auch mit den Ausgrabungen und den Geschichten über die Titanen und Euren Ursprung als Rasse ?'' Boëndal: Haben wir.. leider hat uns Blizzard nach Uldaman nen kleinen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Uldum ist nach wie vor nicht zugänglich und was in Grim Batol geschehen ist wissen nur die Drachen, die dort Hausen. Wir hoffen, dass mit dem Addon ein wenig mehr Licht ins Dunkel gebracht werden kann. ''Hildegard: Brann Bronzebarts verlorene Expedition ist eine der großen Geschichten, die nach Nordend zeigen seit es das Spiel gibt. '' Boëndal: Jup .. ich bin guter Dinge ihn dort zu treffen .. ebenso werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, meinen alten Freund Nessingway zu treffen. ''Hildegard: Bleiben wir mal beim Addon. Wird die Garde Todesritter in ihre Reihen aufnehmen ?'' Boëndal: Diese Frage beschäftigt uns auch gerade. Sicher werden wir Todesritter später in unseren Reihen haben, doch werden wir diese "Rückkehrer" nicht als Todesritter betiteln. Eher als Krieger mit Hang zur dunklen Magie. Ein gescheiter Name muss uns noch einfallen. Irgendwie müssen die Zwerge diese ehm. Streiter Arthas ja der Allianz "verkaufen". ''Hildegard: Was sind Deine Ziele in diesem Spiel ?'' Boëndal: Meinen Traum zu verwirklichen und alle Zwerge unter einem Banner zu einen. ''Hildegard: Also hunderte Zwerge auf einem Haufen ?'' Boëndal: naja.. nach oben habe ich mir keine Grenze gesetzt, wobei .. ich auf RoXXXor-Kiddies durchaus gern verzichte. Aktuell sinds 72. Die Garde hat durch ihre Nur-Zwergen-Politik durchaus nen Ruf ausgebaut, der in RP-Kreisen sogar bis hin zu den Zwergenvertretern reicht. In Raid-Kreisen finden unsere Streiter in den Schlachtzügen Anklang und ihnen wird Können nachgesagt. Diesen Ruf gilt es zu wahren und dabei die Garde hoffentlich noch etwas zu vergrößern, um auch anderen Spielern mal unser Feeling zu vermitteln. ''Hildegard: Warum sind Zwerge die Rasse, die Spieler auf Allianzseite am seltensten wählen ?'' Boëndal: Das kann ich mir eigentlich auch nicht erklären. Zwerge haben alles, was ein guter Charakter braucht. Halten was aus, können austeilen, können heilen und trinken gerne Bier. Ich will keine anderen Rassen beleidigen, daher zähle ich lieber keine Nachteile der anderen Allianzrassen auf. ''Hildegard: Was waren die besten RP Events, die Du auf der Forscherliga erlebt hast ?'' Boëndal: Das Theaterstück vom kleinen Theater, der Gedenkmarsch zu Uthers Grabmal (mit der Überraschung der dritten Macht), unser eigenes Scharmützel mit den Trollen im Hinterland und natürlich unsere Gildenfeiern und Märsche. ''Hildegard: Wen sollte ich als nächstes interviewen ? Also wer sind die kreativsten Spieler der Forscherliga ?'' Boëndal: Mickie, die ehemalige Leiterin des Instituts für Pfuschkunde. ''Hildegard: Dann danke ich Dir für das Interview Boëndal.'' Boëndal: Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Hildegard. Kategorie:Forschungen